WitFit Challenge JanFeb 2010
by wytchwmn75
Summary: My WitFit January Challenges, some are originals, some are Twilighted, none are beta'd. Twenty-some-odd days worth of prompts. This is my warm-up.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I decided to write a story I thought I should brush up on my skills. I found the Fictionista's WitFit Challenge through a friend- Silvertwi- and decided to give it a go. She also told me to go for it when I asked if I should post here and not just my blog. I'll be posting these in chronologic order. Hopefully there is some sort of improvement from the beginning til now. Some are original, some are twilight. i would love any feedback.**

** My blog for this is **wytchwmn(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: ORIGINAL

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Afterglow

As I laid there sweating and panting, I thought back to those moments that brought us to this point. Meeting him for the first time, our first date, our first kiss. It all culminated into this moment, this feeling. My love for him was all I could focus on. Well, that and the intense pressure I felt in between my legs. This was getting to be a little too much for me. I mean, yes I loved him. Truly I did, he was my heart, my home. And I was about to rip his head off. Or at the very least, his _other_ head. The one that got me into this current situation.

After two years of marriage we had decided to start a family. But now, as I am about to give birth to our child, I'm thinking it must have been _his_ idea. Would I have really agreed to this if I had known how much it was going to hurt? Or how much I would hate him for telling me to "keep taking deep, cleansing breaths"? He may never have sex with me again. Poor bastard. And whose idea was it to have a natural childbirth? Surely it must have been _him_, what sane woman would agree to this when they could have drugs? Natural my ass.

As the nurses, doctor, my husband and the nursing student- wait, they let a _student_ in here?- kept encouraging me to push and breathe I couldn't help but think which one was going to feel my wrath first. I'm sure that student would've made a great nurse. Then I mentally made a list of all those women who told me that childbirth was "no big deal". Lying, deceitful bitches! As I pulled the knives out of my back that my fellow "sisters" had left, the doctor told me to give one more good push and it would be over.

I breathed, I pushed, I squeezed his hand. And then I heard the most beautiful sound. A high-pitched scream and cry announced to everyone in the room that our baby girl had arrived.

As he pushed the wet hair that was plastered to my face to the side, he gave me that smile that got me to this place, you know- the one that makes the panties drop, added to the tears that were streaming down his face and I knew that I would do this all over again for him.

Then they laid my beautiful daughter on my chest and as my heart swelled with love for the tiny person that was part me and part him and I knew I would do it again.

For us.


	2. Chapter 2

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): ORIGINAL

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Roots

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Sunday's were always for family. We all gathered at my grand parent's house for dinner and to catch up on each other's lives. And by catch up, I mean being nosey and doling out unwanted advice. When I was little all the grandchildren would sit around and listen to Nanny and Poppy tell stories of their childhoods. We would hear how Nanny and her sisters loved to go to their Nonna's house and spend the day baking, or learning how to sew and gardening. Poppy would tell us of the pranks him and his brothers would pull on their friends. Even though we were young, we were smart enough to know that what they were telling us not just stories but lessons.

When my cousins and I became teenagers, we heard the story of how our grandparents met and fell in love. Poppy told of how Nanny was the most beautiful girl in the neighborhood and all the boys wanted to take her to dances and for sodas. Nanny said he was a show off and she had no choice but to pay him attention. They would look at each other, reliving those days and the love between them was obvious.

As we became young adults, we learned of responsibilities. Not just the regular kind of adult responsibilities but of the family kind too. Family was always stressed as the most important thing in our lives. By that time we could all recite the stories we had heard growing up. We knew our family history that dated back two generations and that started in Italy and Ireland respectively. We knew by looking at our faces which of us had Nanny's eyes and Poppy's nose. I had great-grandma's chin and my brother had her ears.

On what was to be our Nanny's last Christmas the grandchildren presented her with the story of our family. Everyone scoured for pictures, and we divided writing the stories that had shaped our family and our lives. She got sick shortly after and died with her family surrounding her. Poppy followed soon after, not being able to live without his love.

As it so often happens in life our Sunday dinners began to thin out. People were busy with their own lives and couldn't find the time to spare. Eventually we became a holiday family. When my oldest cousin had her first baby, that all changed. My mother had decided to reinstate Sunday family dinners. Each week we would go to someone else's house and began to tell new stories- our stories. As the new generation was being brought into the family they were told the stories we had learned growing up along with the new stories of how our family has evolved.

Today, as I look around the dinner table at my family, I am thankful for the time I had with my grandparent's and all that they have taught me. I am grateful to be a member of this large, crazy clan. I am proud that I know where my ancestors came from and that I can pass this along to my children and eventually my grandchildren. My family is my rock, my haven, my security. In honor of our grandparents when anyone gets married they are presented with the story of our family, just as we gave Nanny that one Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): ORIGINAL

Prompt: Poem: Use 5 of the following words- breathe, landscape, air, imagine, bend, free, wind, clear, calm, harmony

**I don't know why but this reminds me a little of the poems I used to write in high school. Sometimes when I look back on them I can't believe how dramatic I was!**

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

The air I breathe is for my life with you,

I imagine that and hope that one day it will be

What I have spent my life looking for, I have finally found

The calmness that comes over me blends the images of the landscape

Into the beautiful colors that are inside of me


	4. Chapter 4

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Sand, priest, shovel, crinkle, yellow

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

For once the sun was shining in this god-forsaken place. I drove out to the reservation hoping that the beach wouldn't be packed. Of course I was not going to get that lucky. I could already spot some families lying around on blankets. I remember coming here as a kid and playing in the sand with Jacob. We would make sandcastles and see who could dig to China first with our plastic shovels. This was always our spot, our haven. When we would run away from home because our parents were too strict this was where we came. When we each had our first kiss, me with Mike Newton and him with Leah Clearwater, this was where we shared details. When Jacob told me his biggest secret of all, that he in fact did not like kissing girls, he told me here. This was where I showed him my beautiful engagement ring and told him how Edward had proposed to me.

It was just two days before our wedding and thankfully I managed to get away from Alice's wedding death grip. She was bridezilla personified and she wasn't even the bride! That's why I didn't feel so bad "borrowing' her yellow Porsche for a few hours to get away from the mayhem. As if he knew I was just thinking about him, I felt Jacob approaching.

"I heard there's a runaway bride,' he said settling down next to me.

"Not running away from the wedding just the best man," I said laughing at my best friend.

Edward and I had decided against the traditional roles for maid of honor and best man since my best friend was a man and his was his twin sister Alice. Of course I had to promise the parents that Jake would not be showing up in a dress, much to his disappointment. He stills insists he'd look better in taffeta.

"So are we here to reminisce?" he inquired.

I shook my head, "I really did just come out for some peace and quiet."

And Jake being my best friend and knowing what I needed just sat next to me for an hour without talking. Even as we said goodbye it was with a hug and a kiss, no words were needed. I got back into my soon-to-be-sister-in-laws car and made the trip home, knowing there would be some consequence for my earlier defection. She did not disappoint.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?" she screeched at me as I walked through the door.

"Alice," I whined, "I had to get away for a little while before I started to go crazy!"

"Well get your ass upstairs! There's a situation."

Oh goody, I thought another situation. She dragged me upstairs into her bedroom muttering under her breath and thankfully I couldn't understand a word of it.

"Look at this!" she said holding up the crinoline that was to go under my dress. "Did you just stuff it in my closet?"

I swear her eyes got red and there was steam coming out of her ears. I just looked at her, not knowing what the correct answer was. Then she started to spout off how its not supposed to get crinkled and needed plenty of space and yada, yada, yada. Edward taught me a long time ago how to tune her out. So I did the only thing that would save me and nodded and yes'd her to death. Another crisis averted.

I heard the front door open as Edward and Emmett came into the house. Flashing Alice the sweetest smile I could muster, I raced out of the room and down the stairs. Jumping into Edward's arms, I kissed him soundly before he had a chance to speak. God, how I loved this man.

"Ok you two, that's enough for now."

"Shut it Emmett, its been hours since I've seen my girl."

"That's just pathetic bro. I'm gonna have to ask for your man card back."

"You know Em, it's not too late for us to get a priest to marry us," I said.

In a moment of weakness, we had agreed to let Emmett marry us after he got ordained on-line. And by weakness I mean a night out doing shots of tequila, but the bastard had the foresight to not only have us sign an agreement (albeit on a napkin), but had Jas video it on his iPhone.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me. I could always sic Alice on you."

"Playing dirty Swan? That's not your style."

"It is when I'm getting married in less than 48 hours and Alice thinks every bump in her plans is a perilous situation."

"I heard that Bella," she screamed from upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and we walked into the living room to finish putting the favors together. It was really the only job that Alice felt we could handle and not mess up. Three hours later we were done and it was time to get ready for the rehearsal. As we arrived at the botanical gardens where the ceremony was being held, I couldn't help the rush of excitement that was building up. We met the manager, Laurent, in the foyer then proceeded into the room to begin. As I stood with Charlie at the beginning of the aisle waiting our turn to walk down, I looked at Edward. He was my friend, my lover, my heart and I was never more sure of anything in my life.

The music began and I made way down the aisle ready to begin my new life.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am through and through an Edward and Bella girl. I don't necessarily hate Jacob but in the grand scheme of things, Edward always wins in my book!**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Devastation

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

_Dear Bella,_

_I hate to do this in a letter after all the years we have spent with each other but I find there is no other way. By now I'm sure you have realized that I have moved out. In fact I am moving in with Tanya, my dental hygienist. I have not been happy with you for some time and Tanya has brought love back into my life. All I can do is say that I am sorry to not have done this in person. I think that one day you will see that this is for the best and hopefully will find love again._

_Jacob_

The drowning feeling began almost immediately. I fell to the floor as I gasped for air. The tears began to just roll down my face and for the first few minutes there was no sound. Then came the sobbing which made it even harder to try to breathe. I managed to drag myself down the hall into my bedroom. I went right to the bathroom, stripped off my work clothes and put on my comfy pj's. Grabbing my security blanket that Nana Swan had knitted me when I was born, I pulled down all the shades, got into bed and let the tears loose for round two.

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to my cell phone ringing. I pressed the ignore button without checking to see who it was. Never before, have I felt such desolation. The one person I have ever trusted, have ever truly loved had left me. For a dental hygienist. The burning in my chest was not lessening as the spasms from my sobs racked my body again. My whole life had fallen apart in six sentences. He didn't even have the courage to tell me to my face. But regardless, I loved him. He had time to fall out of love with me, this was all new to me. Can you learn to not love someone anymore?

The pain washed over me again and this time I welcomed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: You wake up and go to the bathroom. You look in the mirror and a different face is staring back at you. Begin your story.

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

Exactly how much did we drink last night? I thought to myself as I stared at myself in the mirror. Not because I looked haggard and hung over but because I looked like a boy. And I was most definitely not a boy. So I did what any sane girl would do when she woke up in the morning, looked in the mirror and saw her boyfriend's gorgeous green eyes staring back at her.

I screamed. Real loud.

All of a sudden there was pounding on the door and my boyfriend, Edward, was yelling my name. I walked to the door but before unlocking it, I cast another glance towards the mirror to see if I was maybe just seeing things. Nope, I wasn't. I still had Edward's face.

"Baby," he said, "please, please, unlock the door.

"I'm going to, but I need to warn you about something."

"Bella. Sweetie you're really starting to scare me."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," I mumbled.

"Edward, something happened last night and I'm not sure what exactly but you know how some people see themselves differently in the mirror?"

"Um, yeah but what does this have to do with you screaming?"

"Well, apparently I woke up with your face this morning," I said as I opened the door. And proceeded to scream. Again. And again.

Staring back at me, like I had totally lost my mind was me. But the voice was all Edward.

"What the fuck Bella? How much did we drink last night?" Ahhh great minds.

"Do you really think I know what's going on? Like this is something I would've been able to do?"

"Ok, let's be calm about this." Calm? Is he serious? Has he met me?

"Let's just think about everything we did yesterday."

We woke up, went to class and work, met for dinner and then went drinking with our friends. It's the same thing we've done almost every day for months. What could have possibly been different? And then it came to me. We had gone to a new Romanian restaurant that recently opened up in our neighborhood. Some of our friends had been there and said they had excellent food and the family supposedly was gypsies that dated back for generations.

As I told Edward this I noticed he was playing with my- er, his breasts.

"Stop groping yourself asshat and be serious!"

"Babe, I've got boobies! This is kind of awesome."

Yes, my brilliant boyfriend lost his entire IQ because he had tits now._ Boys_.

"Edward," I said, "I understand your new toys are a bit distracting but in case you haven't noticed. I HAVE YOUR FUCKING FACE!"

That got his attention. Twenty minutes later we were dressed and leaving our apartment to walk down to the restaurant. It took us that long because dipshit wanted to go braless. I just may break up with him if we ever figure out what happened. But as we walked I noticed something strange. All these guys kept staring at him! Now, I know my man is hot and yes there have been men that stared before but this was ridiculous.

"Edward? Did we move to a heavy populated gay community?' I asked.

"No,why?"

"All these men keep staring at you!"

That got a laugh from him. "Bella you just don't see yourself clearly do you?" Huh?

"They are looking at me because I look like you," he said gently.

I repeat, huh? "Baby, how many times do I have to tell you how beautiful you are before you finally believe me?"

Then it actually clicked. They weren't staring at Edward-Edward. They were staring at Bella-Edward.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he asked.

"And by the way, not to toot my own horn but you are getting checked out too." Smug bastard. He knows he looks like a Greek god. But I still smiled up at him because yeah, he was that hot. And I did what any girlfriend would do when staking her claim. I kissed him. Her. Me? This was way to disturbing. Apparently he thought the same because we pulled apart at the same time.

"Weird," we both said.

As we approached the restaurant I remembered thinking last night what it would be like to be Edward. Not because I wanted to be a guy but because I always wanted to know why he was with me. It just didn't make sense to me. And then there was the wishbone that our waiter had told us to break and wish on. It split in half. Oh shit.

"Edward, when we broke that wishbone last night what did you wish for?"

"Uh, I didn't really wish. I was actually wondering what it would be like to be able to read your mind." Oh shit. What the hell was this Freaky Friday?

"Why'd you want to know?" he asked while he opened the door for me. We heard a loud buzzing noise as we entered. The same hostess from last night began to approach us.

And I woke with a start. There was sweat running down my face and I was panting. WTF? That was some weird dream I thought as I rubbed my morning wood, thinking Edward might be in the mood. Wait, I have wood?


	7. Chapter 7

**This was probably the first WitFit challenge I was truly proud of and honestly its because Silvertwi said that it was a story that could be expanded. It was like winning an Oscar.**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Pulse

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O ( )O ( )O ( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( **

As the music blared from the speakers with Timbaland's hypnotic beats, the three of us danced as though we were the only ones there. Girls night out was the highlight of my week. Anything could be solved with drinks and dancing with my besties. Tonight we wanted to solve the problem of my dry spell. I was _thisclose_ to joining a convent even though I wasn't Catholic.

Rose and Alice showed up at my apartment at six o'clock with an arsenal of products and clothes. After they made sure I was exfoliated, shaved and moisturized the beautification of Bella began. At least 3 different hair products were used and that was just when it was wet! I swear this was their favorite pastime. With my hair and makeup done the final phase was about to begin. The outfit. Alice poured me into the black mini skirt while Rose picked out a top. It was a black corset that made my boobs look amazing. Black high heeled boots completed the ensemble. Did I mention how serious they were to solve my problem?

So here we are at our favorite club Karma dancing the night away. There were few guys who felt brave enough to come up to us. We never understood that. We were hardly stand-offish and always thought we seemed approachable. Whatever, right now there were no good prospects. Hell, there were no so-so prospects. That's when Alice spotted them. Three of the most gorgeous guys standing at the bar surveying the dance floor. All at once their gazes fell on us and the blonde with the mop top zeroed in on Alice. She flashed him her best come hither smile and then we continued to dance. The one to the right of Alice's blonde was a huge guy with short dark hair and to his left was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He had reddish-brown hair that apparently had a mind of its own as it was all over the place. The boy had the best sex hair I had ever seen.

After a few minutes we all looked over again but they were now turned towards the bar. That's when Alice decided it was time for refills. She danced her to way to the bar keeping a polite distance from the gods. Rose and I watched as she waved Seth, our favorite bartender over to her. He cast a quick look at the guys and shrugged his shoulders. Obviously he did not know them. As he was getting our drinks ready, the blonde looked over to Alice but she completely ignored him. I guess we were playing hard to get. Sam, one of the other bartenders approached them and sex hair gave him their order. Before he could walk away though the blonde said something to him. He nodded towards Alice and Sam gave a big smile. The next thing I know Sam is looking and pointing towards Rose and myself. We quickly looked away as we continued to dance. It was beginning to look like the night might actually be picking up.

Alice made her way back to us and handed our drinks. She told us that Seth had no idea who they were and asked us what was so funny as we began to laugh. I explained to her that it looked like the blonde had asked Sam that same question. She looked back and frowned when she couldn't spot them at the bar. Just then Justin Timberlake's "Future Sex/Love Sounds" came on and we were in heaven. This was our favorite song to dance to. As we bumped and grinded with each other, I felt the skin i\on the back of my neck prickle. Suddenly I could feel someone start to dance behind me. I looked at my girls with a raised eyebrow silently asking if this guy was worthy. Before they had time to give their opinions I saw blondy and the Hulk approach Alice and Rose. I squeed inside like a fan girl when I realized it must be sex hair. He then put his hands on my hips and drew me to his chest.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered in my ear. I felt a jolt of pure desire shoot through me. All I could do was nod my head. I could feel the bass from the song in my chest and combined with the way he was holding onto me and our hips swayed in synchronization I was praying that my dry spell was broken. His left hand began to trail down my hip onto my bare thigh and the goose bumps sprung up. I shivered a little and he rubbed my thigh a little more mistaking my actions for being cold. I was so far from cold it wasn't funny. I felt like my body temperature was spiking just from his touch alone.

He brought his mouth back to my ear and said, "I'm Edward."

I lifted my left hand and drew his face down towards me so that I could speak to him.

All I said was, "Bella." But I let my lips touch the shell of his ear ever so gently.

By this point I was so turned on I was surprised I could function. The only thing rivaling the pulse of the music was the throbbing that was now routed in between my thighs. Deciding that I needed to feel more of him, I turned in his arms to face him. Holy shit, I thought. He had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. He gave me a half smirk which I'm sure was his signature move. And I didn't care one bit at that moment if it was. After all I was just looking for a quick fix, right? He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me as close as he was able to. I felt every muscle of his body against mine. I took a deep breath and his scent filled my senses. I was a goner. We didn't speak again and after three more incredibly erotic dances he led me off the floor.

All the tables were occupied so we stood against the wall and I noticed he still held onto me. Now I can't tell you what came over me because I am in no way a forward person but I knew I would regret it if he were to walk away without me ever knowing what his luscious lips tasted like. So I did the unthinkable. I made the first move. Grabbing the back of his neck, I fisted his hair and brought his mouth down to mine. His lips were soft and warm and before I had time to second guess myself, I nibbled on his lip and then slid my tongue out and lightly grazed where I had tasted him. That was all it took. His chest rumbled and he pulled me even closer as his tongue invaded my mouth. That tongue. Poets created sonnets, philosophers created epics and yes, I heard the angels sing all for this boys tongue.

We ravaged each other's mouths right there, standing up against a wall in a club. I was one of those girls and I loved every minute of it. Our hands roamed each other's body's seeking out skin and I moaned as his hand found the bare skin of my lower back. I had to step back for a moment to catch a breath and to just think. I looked up at him and the unmistakable look of desire was in his eyes. My heart beat accelerated as he touched my cheek with the back of his hands making a soothing up and down motion. It was such a tender thing for him to do. Our eyes locked and we gave each other an honest smile.

For the second time that night, I did the unthinkable. I took a chance. The biggest leap I have ever taken. I gave him a soft kiss on his lips, grabbed his hand and waved to my friends. Suddenly this felt like it may be more than a quick fix and the possibility of more began to form in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Edward's POV from Pulse**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): DERIVATIVE

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Lust

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

Girls night out is the highlight of my week. I mean think about it. A bunch of girls getting together to drink and dance and hook-up? My boys and I were all over that. We have yet to leave a club or bar without the company of a very willing female. It was almost too easy actually and if I had to be honest it was getting a little boring. These girls were becoming too predictable. So imagine my surprise when we were standing at the bar of Karma, one of our favorite hunting grounds, when my eyes found the most appetizing site I have ever seen. She was wearing the tightest, miniest mini skirt I had ever seen, with black high heeled fuck-me boots and a black corset that made her boobs look amazing. Hey, I'm a guy. My jeans became rather uncomfortable as I let my eyes look her up and down.

"Find your flavor Eddie?" Emmett asked.

I punched him in the shoulder reminding him again to not call me that and that yes indeed; I did find something that looked tasty. Jasper was staring intently at the little one with the short black hair. As if I even needed to ask I knew Emmett would notice the blonde and that was more than all right with me. My girl had long dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders, dark eyes (at least from the looks of it) that had that smoky eye shit thing going on, and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

Shortie saw us watching them and made a small gesture our way. Like I said it was too easy. When we knew they had looked away we turned around to the bar to get our drinks. Now you have to understand that it has taken years for us to hone our skills. We like them to come to us. It may be an asshole thing to do but it makes us feel better about what we do. Well at least it makes me feel better. Like clockwork a few minutes later Shortie came up to the bar, standing a few feet from us. I noticed the bartender look our way and shake his head. She was doing recon. Smart girl. As our bartender, Sam, went to get our drinks Jasper asked if he knew who she was.

"That's Alice", he said then he pointed to the other two girls on the dance floor, "she's always here with her partners in crime Rosalie is the blonde and the brunette is Bella."

Mmmm Bella. Even her name was hot. I couldn't wait to be screaming her name later. They looked away once they knew we were watching. Alice went back to the dance floor and spoke to the girls and they were soon laughing.

I had to hear that laugh, I thought to myself. And see that smile up close. Damn she even looked like she smelled amazing.

"I assume we've all decided on the trio out there?" I asked the guys who nodded in unison.

Knowing them so well I didn't even need to ask who wanted whom. We made our way to them on the dance floor and as I got closer to Bella I felt the hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand up. Weird, I thought. It was too hot in here to get a chill so what was up with that? I soon found out it was from her.

I walked up behind her, put my hands on those delicious hips and drew her to my chest.

"May I have this dance?" I whispered in her ear. At that moment I had never wanted anyone so much in my entire life. The jolt of electricity I felt from just touching her was unreal. I felt her shiver when I ran my hand down her bare thigh and smirked to myself. Obviously it's not just me. As our bodies fell into an easy rhythm I felt myself harden. I drew her a little more closely just to get some friction but I didn't want her to completely freak out on me.

"I'm Edward," I said into her ear. The one I planned on sucking on later tonight.

She turned and touched her lips to my ear and said, "Bella". And I was a goner. Apparently my girl could play the game. And I was all in. Especially when I felt what the touch of her lips could do to me. She turned in my arms and my heart stopped. Wait, my heart stopped? She did in fact have dark eyes. Dark brown eyes that looked up at me and begged me to lose myself in them. So I did. I gave her my patented trademark smirk and brought her as close as I possibly could without embarrassing myself.

We continued to dance for a few more songs but if I was being honest with myself it wasn't just dancing. It was like we were fucking right there on the dance floor. Our bodies fit together so perfectly it couldn't be coincidence. As girly as it sounds it was like our bodies were made for each other. Each brush of her body against mine sent chills straight to my cock. The things this girl was doing to my body and my mind was unthinkable. I've never had this kind of response to someone so quickly. This could only mean she was special.

I decided then that tonight I would do things a little different. Don't get me wrong there would definitely be some action but I didn't want to hump and dump like I would normally do. So I took her hand and led her off the floor. I wanted to talk to her, get to know her. And I just became a chick. My very own vagina should be arriving shortly. But then she surprised the shit out of me and kissed me. Never has a girl made the first move. It was hot and her lips were like heaven against mine. That's when my good intentions left the room. Once her tongue made a pass over my lips asking for me to open and let her in I knew I was most definitely going to do this more than once with her. I let out a groan and pulled her flush against me no longer hiding the erection that was now quite obvious.

When my tongue finally made contact with hers my body rejoiced. I had never kissed someone as thoroughly as I was kissing her. I was almost positive that given enough time I would be able to come from her kiss alone. My hands moved over that luscious body and as I was seeking out skin I finally found the perfect spot at the small of her back. She stepped back then and looked into my eyes. I knew that we both had the same look in them. Desire, passion, lust. I brought my hand to her cheek in what I hoped was a tender gesture and rubbed it up and down. She looked at me again and I smiled. The real smile. Not that fake ass smirk I use to get the panties to drop but the one that says, this is me, I'm not perfect but I may be with you.

She gave me another soft kiss, grabbed my hand and waved to her friends. I must have had the goofiest grin on my face because Jasper and Emmett were looking at me like they didn't know who I was. And I liked it. Suddenly this felt like it may be more than a quickie and the possibility of more began to form in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**So for this one we were given a photo of a woman's legs in stocking and heels and told: You found this woman's diary with her obituary in a box under a wooden floor plank. What secrets did she take to the grave?**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): ORIGINAL

Prompt: Imagined Image

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

I was into my fifth hour of just staring at the wooden box in front of me. It looked like it was older than dirt but that could have been because it had been sitting in dirt for who knows how long. It was dark brown and had some sort of intricate symbol on it in gold. If I had to guess I would say it was Celtic by the looks of the knot work. I was a little apprehensive to open it for a few reasons.

The first and albeit silliest was because I had just watched 'What Lies Beneath'. No good came out of Michelle Pfeiffer opening the box she found. Second, it wasn't mine. I had just bought this house and my contractor told me one of the workers found it under a floorboard in the master bedroom. Third, I was just flat out scared. What would I find in it? I had also seen enough crime shows in my time to know that a hidden box is not a good box.

So there I sat on my couch staring and trying to work up the courage to open it up. Screw it, I thought and practically ripped the top off the hinges. There was a yellowed piece of a newspaper clipping and a book that looked like it could be a diary. See sissy, I chastised myself, afraid of a piece of paper and a book. I laughed a little at myself over the drama I was creating in my own mind. I took my treasures out of the box and set them down beside me. I unfolded the yellowed paper and realized it was an obituary. Although the paper was old I could tell that the woman in the picture was beautiful. She looked like one of those pin-up girls with long dark hair and short bangs. Her lips were full and pouty and I'm sure would have been drenched in red lipstick if the paper had been in color. She had the most expressive eyes I have ever seen that were lined in heavy black kohl eyeliner and a mischievous little smirk that said I have a secret and it's up to you to figure it out.

**Caroline Elizabeth Fairchild**

**Age: 28**

Hartford, CT. Caroline Elizabeth Fairchild, 28, died suddenly at her home on June 6, 1954. The only daughter of noted philanthropist Reese Fairchild and his wife Penelope, Caroline was a graduate of Chilton Preparatory and Brown University. Caroline worked at her father's foundation as an event coordinator. She chaired the Hartford Debutants and was herself a debutant in 1942. She was a noted equestrian and won many ribbons riding her beloved horse Sampson. Respected greatly for her humanitarian work throughout the county, Caroline spent many hours visiting the sick and indigent. She also helped with the forming of the Hearts of Love orphanage and planned many outings for the children. She was a great patron of the arts, and was responsible for getting many of the great plays, ballets and orchestras to play at the local performing arts center. Caroline was loved by all that knew her. Surviving are her parents Reese and Penelope, maternal grand-parents Noah and Hannah Bennett, paternal grand-parents Caleb and Emily Fairchild all of Hartford, Ct and many extended family members. Visitation will be held at Danvers Funeral Home from 2-4, and 7-9 on June 9 followed by a 9am funeral service at St. Leos' Church on June 10.

Wow, I thought, this woman was a saint that looked like a sinner. That was not what I was expecting. I'm 28 and haven't done anywhere near the things that Caroline has. Well if that thought wasn't depressing. It didn't say she had a husband and I couldn't believe that. At that time a girl that age, that beautiful, and from that kind of family definitely would have been married, if at least engaged. For some reason I found that really strange. I let it go and picked up the book, it was leather and had the same symbol on the front as the box did. I dusted it off and saw that her name was also emblazoned on the cover in the same gold tones. I opened to a random page and began to read.

_February 12, 1954_

_Mother is on my case again. She invited Henry over for dinner and insisted I not only be there but to wear my very best dress. I don't know how many different ways I could tell her I had no interest in Henry Abbott. He was a bore and not at all interesting. But of course he came from a well respected family and it was my duty as the heir to the Bennett and Fairchild "empire" (her words) to marry if not above me then at least someone with equal wealth. She just doesn't understand that is not what I want. She's calling me now; have to go put on my happy face._

I flipped a few more pages.

_March 2, 1954_

_My parents are not happy with my new hair do. They think it's scandalous. Father actually said I looked cheap. I smiled on the inside at that thinking if he only knew what his precious daughter was up to. I met a girl while attending one of the benefits for the hospital. She was the date of one of the older doctors but she couldn't have been much older than me. I ran into her while she was smoking a cigarette on the balcony. Her name is Vivian and after handing me a cigarette we fell into polite conversation. I knew instantly she wasn't one of the society girls. She definitely looked and spoke the part but I could tell she didn't have the breeding that most of us did. But I didn't care, I felt like I could be myself around her and we talked for the rest of the night. She did admit that she wasn't really dating the doctor. He was just using her services. I wasn't sure what that meant._

_March 6, 1954_

_I now know what Vivian meant. We had met for lunch and fell into a more personal conversation than we had the other night. I told her of my parent's plans for me and how I didn't want that type of life for myself. I didn't want a carbon copy husband who would say yes to me all the time. I wanted passion and fire. I thought for sure she would laugh at me. Instead she told me about herself. She said she was a submissive and went into detail about this lifestyle about dominants and "subs". I have never heard anything so shocking in my life. And yet deep down it called to me. It lit a fire in the deepest part of me and I found what she was describing erotic. She told me there was a whole group of people in the community who "role played" and if I was interested she could introduce me to some of the "doms". Of course I declined. I'm a proper lady after all. Just because I styled my hair to look like Betty Paige did not mean I wanted to emulate her. I thought about it all day though and it felt right. I rang Vivian the next day and told her that I was interested in seeing what it was like. She told me there was a party coming up and that I could attend as a guest of hers to be a watcher. She explained that this meant I didn't have to do anything but observe. I think I can handle that._

_March 9, 1954_

_Vivian and I went to the party last night. I have never felt so scared in my whole life. I met her at her apartment and she had a different outfit set out for me to wear. Apparently I looked like I was going to Sunday school. I gasped at what she wanted me to wear. The black stocking and garter belt I could handle. Even the white button down shirt was nice. However, she wanted me to put on a black lacey bra and the shortest black skirt I had ever seen. It actually stopped before my knees! Vivian assured me that it was quite proper for this group and we soon left. She drove us to a huge house, almost as big as ours and I recognized the doctor from the benefit when he answered the door. I must say that even though he greeted me politely he seemed almost uneasy at my presence. Viv introduced me around and explained who was a dom and who was a sub. I was beginning to get excited meeting all these people, especially the men who all seemed so strong and in control. She told me there would be a "scene" in the main living area. What I saw was the most erotic thing I have ever witnessed. The dom, a man who looked to be in his 30's was using a riding crop on his sub. I felt my panties get a little wetter every time I heard the crop hit her flesh. It was beautiful; the look on her face was one of worship. I decided then that this was what was missing in my life. As I looked on the dom had glanced up at me and I couldn't look away. He smiled at me and nodded his head a bit in acknowledgement. I new he was the one I would want to teach me. I asked Viv who he was and if she thought he might be interested in teaching me. His name is Adam Cooper and she wasn't sure if he was with anyone at the moment. I decided to be bold and afterwards I went up to him and introduced myself making sure to not look him directly in his eyes. I was glad that Viv had given me that first lesson. We talked for a bit and he walked away from me before I had a chance to ask him about teaching me. I was a little upset but spent the rest of the evening speaking with other doms in hope that I may find a suitable one. I had a few offers and told them I would consider it. I wanted to talk to Viv first. Then it happened! As we were leaving he grabbed my arm and steered me towards an empty room. And then he kissed me. I have kissed men before but this was different. He took control of it from the beginning and ended it all too briefly in my opinion. He told me not to bother with the other men he was going to be my dom. I am so elated over this. He said he would be in touch and gave me a kiss on my cheek and sent me back to Viv. I am now anxiously awaiting word from him._

_April 10, 1954_

_I know I haven't written in awhile but I have been so busy. Who knew keeping a secret life could be so tiring? It has been the most amazing month of my life. Adam is incredible. The things he does to me and my body still makes me blush. I fear that my double life is going to catch up to me soon. Mother and father have been looking at me a bit strangely even though I have been meticulous in keeping up my appearances. I haven't given them cause to judge anything I've done recently. I am the model daughter, the model heir. But at night I give up control to Adam. On the weekends I tell them I am at Vivian's when I am really at Adam's house being his slave. I love it. I never thought being someone's slave could be liberating. He doesn't treat me like a commodity or like a burden to put up with. I am not a bank account to him or an ends to a mean. I am just Caroline. And I am his._

_April 20, 10954_

_I received the most unsettling note today. It cam in a bouquet of flowers that I thought Adam must have sent. All the note said was "I know your secrets". I panicked and called Viv. She assured me it was probably just a prank. It didn't satisfy but I tried my best to let it go. I didn't tell Adam, I don't want him worrying._

_April 26, 1954_

_I'm convinced my mother knows. When I came home tonight she looked at me like she was disgusted with what she saw and when I went into my room I noticed my diary was out on the night table and I know I put it away before I left. I also think I'm being followed. Viv says it's my imagination. I still haven't mentioned anything to Adam. I only feel safe when I am with him. Not even being here in my parent's home surrounded by gates do I feel safe. I have run into Dr. Anderson a few times, he's the one who had the party that night. Now he leers at me like he knows what I look like when I'm chained in Adam's playroom. It's disconcerting._

_May 2, 1954_

_Adam has been in a foul mood recently. Nothing I do pleases him and I can't understand why. I try to be the best sub I can but he just gets angrier at me. I received another letter, this one threatening to tell my parent's if I did not pay them money. There was a picture of me bound and gagged in Adam's bedroom. It looks like it was taken from outside. I had to tell him now. If someone knew about me they knew about him. He was furious. But at me. He kept shouting about money and how my bank account wouldn't notice a few thousand dollars missing. It was the first time he ever mentioned my money and it made me terribly sad. My mother is still being cold towards me. How did I get here?_

_May 15, 1954_

_More pictures, more letters, more yelling from Adam. I will pay this blackmailer and have spoken to Vivian about finding another dom. Dr. Anderson came to dinner tonight. He sat next to me and put his hand on my thigh during desert. I faked a coughing attack and left the room. Mother shot daggers at me._

_June 2, 1954_

_I have not slept in days. I now fear that I am truly being followed. Adam found out that I was looking for another dom and he went crazy. My life seems to be falling apart when just a few months ago it felt like it was finally beginning. I am to meet the blackmailer on the 5th. My stomach has been in knots and I have not eaten since yesterday. I received flowers from Dr. Anderson and immediately threw them out. I sent him a note telling him I was not interested in him and to please l eave me alone. I'm not sure how much I could take._

_June 5, 1954_

_I go tonight to pay him off._

That was the last entry. I sat there amazed. If she died suddenly that could only mean she either committed suicide or was murdered. Both seemed a very real possibility. I put the book down and got up to stretch and take a hot shower. Of course I was a little shaken up from reading Caroline's diary. Before going upstairs to take my shower, I put some of the documents from the closing of the house into my safe. After making sure that all of the doors were locked, I went upstairs and turned on the shower. I let the hot water hit my back working out some of the knots. As I was washing my hair I realized something. The name of the homeowner before me. It was Adam Cooper.


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is just all sorts of silly. But I truly do love my jammies so I thought an ode to them would be nice.**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Original

Prompt: Pajamas

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

I had the most horrible day at work today. I know, I know I said the same thing last Friday. Today though I really mean it. Everything that could go wrong did. Example, I lost power during the night and woke up 20 minutes before I had to be to work. It takes at least 35 to get there. I threw off my favorite flannel pajamas and raced into the bathroom. As I was getting ready, I dropped anything I had in my hand. That alone should have sent me back into bed but I soldiered on. My car needed gas, I had no money for coffee and when I arrived at work my manager gave me the stink eye. Do you need more proof? My phone rang incessantly and at least 75% of the phone calls were to bitch me, my employer or the world in general out. I forgot my lunch at home. The loser copy guy hit on me again. I lost an important report. And oh yeah, it was only Monday.

I took a minute to decompress and tried to do some relaxing breathing techniques. I thought of something that made me happy. Being at home in my comfy pj's with a cup of coffee and either a Law & Order SUV or Criminal Minds marathon. I know, pathetic. But it was therapeutic to me and the jammies were the most important part. They have gotten me through a lot of highs and a lot of lows. I was wearing them the morning I graduated college, the day my grand-mother had died, the day my best friend got married, the day I met the one. They were special to me and I went through great lengths to keep them in one piece.

Once I felt like the weight of the world wasn't entirely on my shoulders I got back to work. My manager kept staring at me and I got blue ink all over my new Chanel blouse but I kept my head up. Kind of. Finally 5 o'clock rolled around and as I went to punch out I got a shock from the machine. I got to my car and gave a huge sigh when it started right up. That was all I would need. Car trouble. Somehow I made it home in one piece. The minute I got inside my house I made a beeline for my bedroom, took off my suit, cried a little over my ruined blouse and put on my pajamas. Have I mentioned how much I love them? As I slid the pants on, the soft flannel felt like a second skin, I gave a sigh of relief. I put on my matching tank top and cozy socks and went to round up some dinner.

As I heard my boyfriend come in the front door, I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He took one look at my face and knew I had one of those days. One of the many reasons I loved him was his ability to read me and my moods. I sent him off to change while I set the table and he came back in wearing his pajamas. He was very supportive. After a delicious meal of my favorite comfort food, pot roast with egg noodles AND mashed potatoes we went into the living room to watch some TV. About an hour later he went into the kitchen to get some ice cream- did I mention how much I love him? He came out with a pint of Ben and Jerry' Chubby Hubby for me and a bowl of mint chocolate chip for himself. Yet another thing he does for me. He knows I can never decide which ice cream I want and will pick the opposite of what I ask for knowing that I would ask for some. Before I had a chance though he was holding the spoon out to me. I was watching the TV screen intently because the detective was just about to crack the case so I glanced at the spoon briefly to make sure it would make it to my mouth instead of my tank top. The sparklyness of the ice cream distracted me for a minute and I returned my attention to Detective Stabler. Wait, since when is ice cream sparkly?

I looked at the spoon again and gasped. Sitting on the spoon was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. I looked up at him and barely heard a word he said because I was too busy squealing 'Yes!". He placed the ring on my finger and we were laughing and crying and kissing. It was perfect. It was us.

I had the most wonderful day today. And I was wearing my favorite pajamas.


	11. Chapter 11

**My first foray into vamps, so far anything Twilight related here has been AH. This is a little darker than I've done and I wa a bit apprehensive but I liked the final outcome.**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M, Dark themes, violence, attempted rape, vengeance, the Cullen boys are vamps

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Evil

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( **

I've never feared walking through the woods at night. It was like second nature to me after all I practically grew up in them. In the summers we would play hide and go seek, camp out, and walk down to the river to cool off. In the fall we would pick acorns, leaves and pinecones. The winter was for gathering wood. Spring, the best season in my opinion, was when the earth bloomed again and the forest floor was covered in moss and flowers that only thrived in shaded damp areas.

We knew those woods like the backs of our hands. As I grew older it became the place to escape to when my parents fighting got to be too much, where I cried my heart out and screamed at the injustice of my grand-mothers death, where I swore off boys after I found out that Tyler Crowley liked that hag Jessica Stanley more than me. I found comfort amongst the trees, I knew the songs the birds would sing, I saw life begin and end for years here.

The forest began at my backyard and if I walked the well worn path it led to my best friends, Alice and Rosalie's house. It was a mile and a half in between and as I've said, t was second nature to walk home from their house at night with no thoughts to safety. There was more of a chance of me getting hit by a car on the roads than anything happening to me here in my safe haven.

That brings me to tonight, walking home after hanging out with my girls for the night. We didn't do anything special, this was Forks after all, so after some chick flicks and junk food, I began my trek home. I usually used this time to go over my day or decompress from any drama that may be in my life. Tonight's time was going to be used to think about the birthday party that Alice and Rosalie were planning on throwing me next week. I was the last of us to turn 18 and made them promise not to through me a surprise party, if it was going to happen (and believe me it was), I wanted a say in it. Especially the guest list. It was easy to decide on most of it and we each got three vetoes. Our usual crew was obviously invited- Angela, Ben, Jacob, Leah, Mike, Sam, Emily, and Seth. Then there were the people that the three of us didn't necessarily hang out with all the time but considered friends. I vetoed the hell out of Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya. I'd be damned if I let those skanks ruin my birthday. The only "outside" people we absolutely agreed on were the new boys. The Cullen brothers.

Last week was the beginning of the school year and everyone (ok, the girls of Forks) were delightfully surprised to find fresh blood, as Rose liked to say. I say surprised because usually nothing new happens here without every one knowing within 12 hours. Alice saw them first at the office. She was the unofficial welcoming wagon for the school. Rose and I were the second people to find out. Alice texted us as soon as they walked in.

_Holy hotties ladies! Three yummy brothers!- xo Alice_

"Ooooh, Fresh blood," Rose said.

I laughed at her and sent Alice a text to get more info and maybe a pic. As I pressed send, Rose grabbed my arm and began to haul me in the direction of the office but by the time we made it there they were already gone. By lunch we still had not seen them and although Alice described them in detail we wanted visual confirmation. And then it happened, a hush came over the cafeteria and everyone was looking towards the doors. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped, or increased in speed. Three of the most beautiful boys stood there surveying the room. The biggest one had brown hair that was cut short but had a slight curl to it, was built like a wrestler and had the brightest smile and biggest dimples. I trusted him immediately. I heard Rose gasp and looked over at her noticing she was eyeing him up. The one next to him was his polar opposite, his hair was blond and shaggy and he was slim, he looked like a surfer. I notice his gaze went right to Alice. The last and certainly most delicious had copper hair that looked like he needed to run a comb through it and was long and lean. I'd peg him as a swimmer. His brow was furrowed and he had a look of disgust on his face. I knew from Alice that they all had the same golden colored eyes. She told us that the big one was Emmett (Rose licked her lips at that), the blonde was Jasper and lastly was Edward. He said something to his brothers and they both just shook their head at him and walked toward the lunch line.

All eyes were on them as they began to search for a table. There was more than one girl that tried to grab their attention but they ended up at a table in the back. I was surprised Alice didn't try to get them to sit with us and said as much to her. She said she didn't want us to be lumped in the same category as the other girls and that by giving them space we were being respectful. Rose laughed and said she was just scared. After lunch we went to our classes and as the day progressed I found I had some classes with the brothers. I even got to sit next to Edward in biology. I learned quickly that this boy had no manners. Not only did he not introduce himself but he outright ignored me when I attempted to introduce myself! I decided then and there I would put no more effort or thought into Edward Cullen. And I didn't. Until bed that night when I couldn't stop thinking about how he had treated me and the superior attitude he seemed to have. For the rest of the week we ignore each other but I could feel him staring at times and he was beginning to creep me out. He had to come to my party. Alice said she would take care of it since her and Rose were also planning their attack on the Cullen boys. And no one has ever said no to them.

As I'm walking in the woods I start to get the feeling like I'm not alone. The hairs on the back of my neck prickle and my skin breaks out in goose bumps. The temperature feels like it dropped but that can't be possible, can it? And even odder, I don't hear the familiar sounds. There were no squirrels scampering up trees, no birds singing their last songs of the night, not even the sound of the wind through the trees. For the first time in my life I'm uncomfortable in my forest. And that just pisses me off. But I pick up the pace anyway, I'm not stupid. Forks may have an unusually low crime rate but that didn't mean that bad things didn't still happen.

That's when it happened; all of a sudden I was on the floor of the forest gasping for air. Someone, something had hit me from behind and I ended up on my stomach, I got to my hands and knees trying to clear my head. As I got my bearings the forest seemed to come alive. And it wasn't the comforting sounds I was used to. The wind that used to whistle through the trees now seemed to howl, the fear set in, and I heard something coming towards me.

I couldn't get up so I tried to crawl as fast as I could. My knees and hands felt every twig, and rock that I crawled over and I knew I would be bloodied and bruised if I stopped to look. I began to pray to a god I didn't believe in to just let me make it back to my house. I heard a branch snap and stopped for a moment trying to listen to see how close it was to me. The tears had started streaming down my face the minute I hit the ground and hadn't let up. I wiped my cheeks and finally was able to stand. Like the dumb sorority sister in the horror movie I looked back and my breath hitched. Standing a few feet from me was the scariest thing I had ever seen. An unkempt man with long stringy hair and dark menacing eyes was staring at me. I couldn't find my voice, I began to shake and suddenly I could feel warmth spread down my legs.

He took a few steps towards me and I'm ashamed to say that my traitorous legs did not budge. I could smell him now. He smelled musty, like moth balls and I caught the faintest trace of urine. But that could have been me. His face and hands were filthy he started to speak to me but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Its like I had left my body and I could no longer control it. However, I did understand the gun he had in his right hand. The one that was slowly being lifted to point at me. I noticed his long fingernails were encrusted with dirt and I finally came back in to my body. I know I pleaded, I know I begged. I promised to give him my wallet, my jewelry, anything as long as he let me go. He began to mock me then and any hope I had of getting out of this alive died.

I may live in a small town but I've watched the news and the crime dramas. I knew what was going to happen and I started to think that that may have been worse than what he was going to do to me. Now I was begging and pleading for him to just end it, end me. I am not a strong person and knew that even if by some miracle I came out of this alive, I would prefer to be dead.

He knocked me to the ground again, this time following me. He straddled my hips and began to try and rip my shirt from me. I fought every step of the way. Scratched, punched, spit, I even tried to bite anything that came near my mouth. I lost that first battle, he shredded my shirt and I was left in my bra and pants. He was pawing at my chest and I was trying to keep the bile from rising from my throat. I was beginning to hyperventilate which meant if I didn't get it under control, I'd pass out. I was debating whether or not that was a good thing. He put his fingers on the button of my jeans and the panic fully registered. I thrashed about and that just upset him more. He backhanded me and I was disoriented for a moment. When I came to the button was undone and he was at the zipper. That's when he noticed that my pants were wet. He started yelling at me, asking if I did that on purpose to try and turn him off. He paused for a moment and I took the opportunity and began screaming as loud as I could. He put his filthy hand over my mouth and I bite his hand as hard as I could. There was enough room between us now that I brought up my knee and aimed for his crotch. I hit it dead on and he fell to the side but still tangled in my leg. I looked to see of he had put the gun down but I noticed he still had it firmly in his grip.

He hit me across the face again, but this time with the gun. My head got heavy and my eyes rolled back into my head. He went to work on my zipper and had managed to get my jeans down to my knees. I was groggy and trying to talk but it was all gibberish. I felt a strong breeze come through and a growl. He was no longer on top of me, he was flying into a tree. He hit the ground with a loud crunch. I laid perfectly still catching my breath. I remember thinking to myself that I should still be afraid. I mean, anything that could do that to someone couldn't be good. But I felt too grateful at that moment.

I heard voices near where he had fallen, arguing. My mind must have been playing tricks on me because I could've sworn two of those voices was Emmett and Japer Cullen. This would have meant that the third voice belonged to Edward. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. When I opened them Emmett was kneeling beside me covering me in a warm coat.

"Bella honey? Can you hear me?"

I nodded. "Can you talk?"

I managed to say, "Yes".

"Ok, can you move? Does it feel like anything may be broken?"

I managed to get up on my elbows and took silent stock of my body. Nothing felt out of order except for the massive headache. I knew my face had to be swelling since my left eye was becoming blurry. I said as much to Emmett and he confirmed my suspicions.

"Do you think you'd be ok if I carried you home or do you need and ambulance?" he said as he went to put his hands on my. I flinched and scurried backwards. His face fell a little when he realized I was scared.

"Its ok honey. I won't hurt you." He called his brothers over. "Jasper maybe you can help her?" Jasper looked over at me with concern in his eyes. He was staring at me and seemed to be concentrating very hard. He shook his head at Emmett. I noticed Edward was not looking at me at all but I felt peaceful when he got a little nearer. Emmett noticed this and told him to kneel down next to me.

When he did I felt safe. I felt secure. I looked up at him and he finally met my eyes. The disgust that I was so used to seeing was replaced with anger. His jaw was trembling and his hands were clenched into fists at his side. I implored him with my eyes to get closer, I was trying to tell him I trusted him. His eyes softened and he swore softly under his breath. They began speaking again but were doing so so rapidly I couldn't keep up.

"Bella, I'm going to carry you back to your house. Is that ok?", he had the smoothest voice I had ever heard. It was the first time I ever heard him say my name.

I nodded. "Is your father home?" I nodded again.

"Ok, this is what is going to happen. Em and Jazz will stay here and I'll bring you to your father and tell him what happened. Jazz will call Alice and Rose and have them drive to your house to keep you company. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to lift you up now. Please tell me if I hurt you or if you feel uncomfortable." I gave him a small smile. I couldn't fathom that I would feel uncomfortable with him.

He lifted me easily and it felt so good to be in arms although he was a bit cold. I wasn't even embarrassed that I was practically naked. I knew they had saved me but I don't know how. There is no way three boys could send a man flying into a tree. It just wasn't possible. I was about to ask him and he must have known.

"Sweetheart, I will tell you what you want to know just not right now."

Sweetheart? I guess he thought I needed to be coddled. "Ok. But you'll tell me everything?"

"Yes Bella. I have to now. I'm just glad we got there before that bastard was able to do anything else. I would have gladly killed him if Em and Jazz weren't there. I still may arrange an accident."

This confused me even more but I said nothing. He would tell me what was going on and I would believe him.

"Sometimes Bella, we are not the only monsters lurking about."


	12. Chapter 12

**The prompt for this was glisten and in my head popped a sweaty Edward or Gymward if you will. Hope you like it. I do want to say thanks to some authors who I love that have graciously agreed to read some of my stories: Feral and Ferla my very first reviewers! Read their story Bella Down Under (5138669) if you aren't already it is funny and beautiful and you will have some great new Aussie words in your vocab. LittleMissWhitlock who along with JustForkIt writes one of the best fanboy fics It Isn't Stalking If You Don't Get Caught (5270727). I love it so much and they have declared 2010 Year of the Fanboy. I squee and fist pump whenever their updates appear in my inbox!**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

bDisclaimer/b: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Glisten

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

As most women are known to do my New Year's resolution was to lose weight. Well actually, I didn't want to lose the weight as much as tone up what I had. So I joined my neighborhood gym, Eclipse Fitness, and have made it there everyday so far. I was quite proud of myself. I went every night after work, it was a great way to relieve the stress of my day and get any aggression that had built up out.

I was by no means a gym bunny, I didn't walk around in spandex shorts and a sports bra. Instead I opted for the comfort of my yoga pants and whatever t-shirt I had lying around. My brown hair was always pulled back in a ponytail which by the end of my workout looked like I had never used a brush. I wasn't there to score , to hook-up or whatever the term is these days. I was there to help myself. To treat my body like the temple it was. To get more energy, and be more productive at work. To…oh my gym god he has an amazing ass.

Ok, so maybe I'm a bit of a fake. I can admit it. I just did in fact. But if you could see what I'm seeing, you'd understand. I began my resolution heartily on the first. The first week was exhausting and painful but I stuck to it. Then I saw him. I was just starting the treadmill had my workout play list blasting on my iPod and I glanced up. At first I thought I was hallucinating. Surely there couldn't be a more beautiful specimen of a man? He was sitting on a bench, working with the free weights. Magnificent was the only word I could use to describe the picture that was before me. I couldn't tell his height from the position he was in, but his body looked long and lean with muscles in all the right places. He had reddish-brown hair that was all over the place. Covering his muscular legs was a pair of black basketball shorts. And on top he wore nothing. Nada. Zilch. Bare. From where I stood he had a six-pack. The sexiest fucking six pack I had ever had the pleasure of drooling over. This man was in top physical form. The muscles in his arms flexed with every rep he did and his brow furrowed with every pull up. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

I watched as a single sweat drop traveled from his forehead, to his cheekbone, down his long neck, past his collarbone, then in the center of his chest before I lost view. I was dumbfounded. He laughed at something the guy next to him had said and his smile lit up the room. You know in the movies when the good guy smiles and one of his teeth sparkle? That's what it was like. I faintly heard the laugh but it set something off in me. That's when my obsession began.

I couldn't get the image of his half-naked body practically sparkling in sweat out of my head. Now when I went to the gym, I looked for him. Thankfully he was usually there the same time I was. I continued my stalking for weeks, getting to see him in different settings. Sometimes he would use the machines, sometimes he would be spotting someone. But nothing beat the free weights. He caught me once. I was just about to finish on the elliptical and I was gawking at him like the teenaged girl I was ten years ago when he looked up and caught my eye. He gave me a smile, one I had yet to see from him, it was a little cocky and self-indulgent and it was all hot. Embarrassed, I hurriedly looked away and made to get off the machine but of course got my foot caught in the pedal. After I managed to disentangle myself I fled to the shower room.

After that episode, I willed myself to not look at him. I even tried to change the times I went but it was no use. I was addicted. And there was only one place I could get my fix. So I did what any self-respecting woman would do. I enlisted the help of my best friend Alice. I got her to join with me and since she was much more out-going than I was, I was counting on her to at least get me an introduction. I was desperate at this point.

So here we are, at the gym, working out. I point him out to her and she gives me a big smile and nods her head. I take this as acceptance. She deems him worthy of the crazy that has infested me these last few weeks.

"Hey Bell, remember when I wanted to set you up with my cousin?"

Honestly? This is what she wanted to talk about? Where was her patented Alice strategy?

"Uh yeah, I guess."

"You guess? You told me no, absolutely, positively, unequivocally no."

"I don't think I said that. But this is what you want to talk about? Don't you have any plans? Big ideas? Maybe I walk past him and pretend to sprain my ankle? Come on, there has to be something."

She just looked at me and shook her head.

"You know Bella, I always thought you two would make a great couple."

I was only half listening. I was too busy watching his glistening body flex and relax, flex and relax. He looked up and caught me looking. Again. Ugh! Why couldn't I be smoother? Smile at him and flip my hair? Bat my lashes and giggle? Damn my feminist mother! Then the weirdest thing happened. I looked back at him and he was smiling at me! What are the chances? I tried to get my breathing under control and even tried to tune back into Alice going on and on about her cousin.

Now I love Alice, she's like a sister to me. She has impeccable taste. I just wasn't comfortable with her trying to set me up with someone in her family. Especially her cousin whom she obviously loves and adores. It would be horrible to go out with this guy, have a horrible time and then have to give her details. Because she would want details. All of them and some even in pictures.

"Bella rae you even listening to me?"

No Alice, I'm not. "Of course I am Alice."

"Just checking. You seemed kind of spacey."

"He caught me looking again."

"Oh well, I hate to break this to you but he's walking this way."

"What?! I have to get out of here!"

Before I had a chance to actually leave, I saw him coming towards us with a huge smile. That was directed at Alice. Not at me. What. The. Fuck?

"Sorry Bella," she said as she got off the machine and ran into his arms.

No seriously, what the fuck? Was I having a stroke? If she had something going on with this guy why didn't she tell me when I pointed him out? I felt so lost, she was my best friend, and she would never do this to me. She disentangled her skanky self (I know, but I was upset!) and pulled him towards me.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my cousin…"

**A/N: I know at some point it probably seemed obvious where I was going with this, but I really enjoyed writing this one. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So for this one I used the prompt and the dialogue flex just to try something different. By this time I had finally gotten comfortable with writing about Twilight characters. I never realized how hard it actually is to try and make well-loved characters your own until now. I have such respect for all the authors out there who have been doing this.**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: **Word Prompt**: Jealous with **Dialogue Flex**: "I could have sworn I saw…"

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

"You are insane," he said.

"Am I? Am I really?"

"Yes. You are. I'd even go as far as to say you are bat shit crazy!"

"Bat shit crazy? You son of a bitch! How dare you stand there and say things like that to me!"

"Well what else do you want me to say Alice? You're acting so out of character I don't know what to think! You're standing here accusing me of…"

"All I said was that I could have sworn I saw you leaving the Forks Hotel with Bella. I didn't accuse you of anything Jasper. But now that you mention it maybe I should be accusing you."

"Why would I be at a hotel with your best friend and my best friend's girlfriend?"

"At first I would have said that maybe you met for lunch, but me thinks the man doth protest too much!"

"Oh great, quoting Shakespeare. Lovely. For the last time, you did not see me leave the hotel with Bella. Can we go eat now?"

"Well I saw someone who looked a whole hell of a lot like you with Bella. And I know it was her."

"Alice, I'm not sure what you want me to say. I don't particularly like where this conversation is going. If you can't believe me, there's nothing more for me to say."

"All I want is the truth Jasper. I've noticed lately how the two of you sometimes get lost in your own conversation. The little glances you pass one another. I know she texts you. I think I deserve an explanation."

"Since when is it a crime to talk to my friend? For the record, she is one of my best friends too. I wasn't aware you needed to know everything we talked about."

"You just keep dodging my questions! And so you know, I asked Bella and she is giving me the same story. It wasn't her, she was at work all day. Have you thought what this would do to me? To Edward? The four of us have been friends since high school. We have been dating since 10th grade. I gave you all of me! How could you do this to us?"

"For the last time. I. Didn't. Do. Anything. With. Bella. And what about what you're doing? You have so little faith in me? In us that you would think I would do anything that would hurt you? Especially something that would hurt all of us? You think your best friend would do that to you? She loves you. I love you. Neither of us would hurt you like that."

"You certainly are defending her."

"That's it Alice. I can't do this anymore tonight. Maybe tomorrow when you've calmed down we can talk about this."

"You're leaving?"

"Well I am not going to stay here and listen to this."

"Oh, so I guess you'll go stay with Edward and Bella? That would be convenient."

"Damn you woman! Listen to yourself! You are single handedly driving me away. I am not going to Edward's. I'll stay at the hotel."

"Of course you will! Don't you get frequent flier points?"

"I'll call you in the morning."

* * *

"Edward, I am telling you there is something going on with them!"

"Alice please, I would know if there was something shady going on between them, Besides I asked both of them, and I believe them."

"He left Edward. An innocent man does not leave."

"He does if there's no getting through to you."

"Funny Edward. This is your marriage we're talking about."

"No Alice, this is your relationship we're talking about. Mine is just fine."

"Whatever Edward. I know what I saw, and I'm not letting up until I know the truth."

"Then be prepared to be disappointed because I know nothing is going on between them. Whatever your issues are with Jasper don't bring my wife into them."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That you have been itching to get married. That you're disappointed you're not even engaged yet and more so are afraid you never will."

"Wow, those psych classes you took in college really paid off Dr. Phil."

"Ok then Alice, I'm ready to get off the phone. You're the one making waves here. We have all tried to tell you that there is nothing going on, but you keep pushing it. If you continue to do so you'll not only lose Jasper and Bella, but you'll lose me too. And one day you will regret it. So I'm gonna ask you to please take what Jasper and Bella are telling you and believe it."

"I'm sorry Edward I just can't. I will not put up with someone who cheats on me."

"Well then there's nothing else for me to say Alice. Just consider it."

* * *

"Good evening, Forks Hotel. This is Lauren how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen…"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Cullen. How was your meeting with Mr. Whitlock today?"

I knew it! "Meeting" my ass. "It went well Lauren."

"Oh good. So all the details are worked out then? And the soon-to-be-bride is clueless?"

"Oh defini…" wait, what? Soon-to-be-bride? Who was… Oh shit.

"Um Lauren. Mr. Whitlock and I have changed our minds so often today I wasn't sure what we ended up with could you tell me."

"Sure Mrs. Cullen. Well, he booked the honeymoon suite for next week. I believe it's the anniversary of when they first met right?"

"Yes." I am a fool.

"And the florist will be here that day setting up the arrangements in the room. He decided on orchids and tulips."

Of course he did. Those were my favorites. "He gave those to me, um to her, for prom."

"He is such a sweet man. She is so lucky. Especially to have a best friend that would help him plan the proposal. He was so lost the first time he came in here! You've really helped him out."

I am a horrible person. "Yeah. She's the best."

"Ok, then there is the bottle of Cristal from you and Mr. Cullen. The ring will be dropped off in the morning and stored in our safe."

"You know what Lauren? Its ok, I found the information. Thank you for helping me out. I do have one more question though." Before I rot in hell.

"What would that be Mrs. Cullen?"

"Is Mr. Whitlock there now?" Since I basically threw him out of our home.

"Let me look it up. Yes he checked in a few hours ago. Room 336. Would you like me to transfer you?"

"No thank you Lauren. You have helped me enough for the night." And I am going down the shame spiral.

"Alright then Mrs. Cullen. I look forward to seeing you next week for the final preparations."

"Goodnight Lauren."

What the hell have I done?


	14. Chapter 14

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Original

Prompt: **Idea Completion**: What would be going on in the mind of a young office assistant biting her nails?

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( **

He had always known her to be calm, cool, and collected. Today was different though. When ever he walked into the office she would look up at him with a smile and a happy greeting. They would flirt a little as women often did with him. It must be the uniform, he often thought. Now she sat at her desk practically gnawing on her fingers, her eyes shifted back and forth between her boss's door and her computer.

He found this extremely odd. First off, her nails were meticulous. He knew from past conversations she got a manicure at least once a week. She was very proud of that. She told him that she felt "put together" when her nails were done. Secondly, the way her eyes darted about was just off. She never seemed to be anything less than confident. Sometimes exceedingly so for the position she held. He knew she felt being an assistant was a stepping stone to further her career. He was a little worried about her at this point, she hadn't noticed his arrival. What is she thinking?

Oh shit, she thought pulling her hand away from her mouth, what am I going to do? She had been up worrying all weekend about what would happen today at the office. Maybe he didn't see me, she prayed. She tried to will her eyes away from his office door but just couldn't stop herself. She thought she heard someone come in the door but she was too preoccupied thinking about the shit storm that was going to drop down.

She noticed belatedly that she had chewed off most of her nails. On Saturday morning she had began with just a finger, by midafternoon it was three. By Sunday morning she had chipped all the nail polish off and she was pissed. It was her favorite color- O.P.I.'s I'm Not Really A Waitress, and now that's what she may end up as.

I can't believe this is happening, she thought lifting her pointer finger to her mouth. I am never going to that club again. No, in fact I'm never going to any club again. Or bar. Anywhere that serves alcohol. What a fool I must have made of myself, standing on the bar with Gigi and dancing like it was my last night on earth. Damn Def Leppard. Who would actually want someone to pour sugar on them. Friggin' hair bands! I'm also boycotting Brit hair bands, she decided.

While she was up there gyrating she thought she had seen her boss in one of the booths. At first she didn't think anything of it, it was a Friday after 5pm, and the night was hers. But then she realized she only got in here because of who she worked for. She also knew many of his clients came here. She was so screwed, and not in the good way. She climbed down from the bar, stumbled into a few guys and made it to the bathroom before she could confirm if it was him. That's what she spent the whole weekend thinking about- what if it was him? What would he do to her? What could he do? Legally, could he fire her? That would just be the icing on the cake.

If it wasn't bad enough that her boss may have caught her show on Friday night but before that she came home to her roommate telling her she was moving out the following week. There was no way she could find a suitable roommate by then and there was definitely no way she could afford the place by herself. That's why she went out, to drink and dance her worries away for a little while.

Maybe if I just go in there and head him off he'll think I'm brave or owning my actions and let it go. If not I can always cry and tell him why I was there doing what I was doing. Ugh, I have no nails left. And I'm going to be homeless and unemployed. I'm just going to walk in there and lay it all on the line. I'll apologize for my behavior and for making the company look bad in front of clients. He'll hear me out, he may even sympathize, and maybe I can at least keep my job. At least if I keep my job I can get my nails done.


	15. Chapter 15

**I probably shouldn't say this, but I don't really like this one. I can say I was so tired from working all day that I just wanted to get something out but that's a cop out. It just wasn't in me for some reason.**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Vanity

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

Rosalie Hale loved life. Well, she loved her life. Why shouldn't she? She came from one of the wealthiest families in town, had her own car, her own room with a walk-in closet and master bath, all the designer clothes she wanted, and best of all she was Queen of Forks High. All of this would've been enough to make anyone popular but on top of that she was beautiful. Some said the most stunning beauty in the county. And she believed them. Why wouldn't she? She had long golden hair (natural- of course) that only professional grade products were allowed to touch, sky blue eyes (no colored contacts for her) fringed in the longest lashes, high cheekbones that never needed blush, and curves and muscle in all the right places(thank you Günter the personal trainer). She was the envy of all the girls at school and the fantasy of all the boys. She only ran with the popular kids and would never even dream of being seen speaking to anyone not in her precious circle.

Unfortunately Rosalie was not as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. If her outside was the exquisite garden always blooming with color and life, her inside was the untended garden, over run by weeds that took hold of the beautiful flowers and strangled them. In a nutshell, she was not nice. But that didn't really matter to anyone. At least to anyone by the name of Rosalie Hale. She was beloved by her parents, revered by teachers and feared by her fellow students.

She had a standing appointment every Monday after school at Essence, an exclusive spa in Port Angeles, where she had facials, hot stone massages and was waxed so thoroughly that babies were jealous of her smooth skin. She had her own M.A.C. specialist whom she often would call at all hours for the latest eye shadows, lip glasses, and (gasp!) concealer just in case an unsightly zit would dare to show itself on her normally blemish free face.

She was young, gorgeous and smart. Much to the dismay of her more plain classmates, she had a 4.0 GPA, captain of the cheerleading team and was always announced as the Queen or Princess for every school dance, semi-formal, formal and prom. And she never let those classmates forget that she had everything and could get anything she wanted. She had yet to understand that her pride and vanity were not traits most would consider admirable.

One day though, she would realize it. She would learn what it would feel like to not be the prettiest girl, or the smartest. One day she would know what it was like to be without. One day she would know the pain of being mocked. She would know heartbreak. She would know loneliness. She would know what it was like to be looked down on or to be judged on your bank account.

Rosalie Hale was moving to California. Beverly Hills to be exact. But until then she was still ruling in her tiny little kingdom in Forks. She was on top, where she firmly believed she belonged. Besides wasn't Beverly Hills the plastic surgery capitol of the world? She could always buy better looks.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is Bella's birthday from Edward's POV. The prompt was glass and I immediately thought of that damned table. I think its also my favorite one. Let me know what you think!**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Glass

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( **

I have relived that moment every day since it happened. And being that I never slept, I relived it every night as well. I know the exact moment it all went to hell. As attuned as I was to her and the heavenly smell of her blood, I smelt it before anyone did. One single drop of that precious juice was all it took to end my world. The one thing I had denied myself for years and the one person whose blood I lusted after the most was in my reach. Except Jasper beat me to it. I knew out of all of us Carlisle was truly the only vampire not a threat to Bella. Even I possessed a modicum of control. As much as I hate to think it, Jasper was the most likely to cave. And did he ever.

I watched in complete horror as he caught the enticing aroma and saw in his mind the image of my Bella laying in front of him, exsanguinated, his mouth filled with her life force. I was immediately on the attack and just barely made it to Bella in time. My only thought being of her as I brushed her aside to bear the brunt of Jasper's force. Even with my speed and acute hearing I was seconds too late to stop what happened next. I managed to throw Jasper away from Bella and into a wall when I heard the glass table shatter before I actually saw her go through it. Silly me, I had become to complacent in my actions around Bella and should've known a brush in a moment of panic was nothing like the ones we had become accustomed to. I had put a little to much force into it and again the reality that Bella was human came crashing down on me.

I had inevitably made a bad situation much worse. Where what had started this was a single paper cut, now there were ribbons of blood pouring down her arm and for a moment I felt the hunger that I have denied myself rear its ugly head. I heard the other members of my family get Jasper in control and flee the room. Apparently I wasn't the only one drawn to Bella's blood. I heard Esme apologize in an agonized voice and she was gone with the others. As Carlisle took her into the dining room, I stared at was once our coffee table. It was so innocuous when Esme bought it home. I cursed Esme for decorating the house in glass. What was she thinking? Right after I had brought Bella home we should have changed things. Bella proofed the house. We were all aware of her clumsiness, it was only a matter of time before something happened to her.

I vaguely heard Jasper's thoughts as they walked him deep into the forest, he was castigating himself. Well he should, I thought. I was still staring at the shards of glass when I heard Carlisle calling me. My heart broke when I saw my love lying on the table, drenched in her blood, Carlisle pulling out the pieces of glass still sticking in her arm. She looked at me and smiled. And therein lays the problem. She was completely unaware of the danger she was in mere minutes ago. Although I could not read her mind, I knew she was thinking that what happened was a tiny bump in the road. She would forgive Jasper and forget it ever happened. I never could get across to her the seriousness of a human being in the midst of vampires. And even this wouldn't sway her. This would be harder than I thought.

My father told me to go speak with Jasper, saying that I would be the only one able to calm him. Why would I want to calm the person that just destroyed my life? As I walked through the living room, I cast another glance at the shards of glass lying on the floor. I cursed Esme, I cursed the table, and I cursed Jasper. But most of all, I cursed myself. Bringing Bella into this environment was wrong and totally selfish of me. I let her get through my defenses because I wanted her to. I could have walked away. Eventually. At the very least when her human form no longer served her. I didn't believe any of the bullshit I was thinking, it just helped me to think that I could be that man. But I wasn't a man, was I? I was a vampire, a monster. And my being here, the unnaturalness of me "living" caused the one person I loved most in the world to be in harm's way.

It was then that I decided the only way to make sure that nothing happened to Bella that could be because of me was to leave. Not just me, but the whole family. I could talk Carlisle into it which would automatically mean that Esme would agree. I would use Jasper's guilt, as much as that might pain me, to get him to agree. Rosalie would not be a problem. No, the only problem would be Alice and Emmett, they loved Bella as their own sister. Of course Alice could never be away from Jasper and I would have to use that to my advantage. Emmett wouldn't stay here by himself. At least that should be the easy part. It would probably take me days to convince Bella though.

A plan started to form in my head as I finally reached the place in the forest where my brother and sisters were helping calm Jasper down. He looked at me with such sadness and remorse. I looked away from him, not wanting him to see the accusation in my eyes even though he could probably feel it. I had wished at that moment that I had pushed him into that wretched table.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm thinking of turning this one into a full story. I would clean this first chapter up a bit to make everything gel. Let me know what you think.**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Trampoline

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

I had tried to avoid going to the hospital for 3 months now. I was doing really well. I watched where I walked, I drove the speed limit and kept proper space in between cars and I took my vitamins and ate better. This was fool proof. What I didn't count on was my six-year-old twins, Maddie and Lizzie. They were always cautious and quiet girls, just like I was growing up. Actually, now that I think about it, I should be blaming my hair brained mother. It was her that bought them that damn trampoline. She was always telling me that they needed to "act like little girls instead of little adults." I should have listened to my inner voice, she told me this was not a good idea. But I relented because the girls actually looked interested in the damn thing. Of course the first afternoon they use it they end up bumping into each other and fall to the ground in tears and tangled limbs.

Now that I am cursing my mother out on the drive to the hospital, I think about the odds that he may be working today. Even though I had never met him I was nervous. I had known his brother briefly, and that's saying it nicely. A one night stand at a college party was not really "knowing" someone. Except biblically of course. He probably didn't even remember my name and I'm sure he never would've mentioned it to his brother. I was in the clear. Unless by some chance he got a good look at the girls. He may notice Elizabeth had his sage green eyes, or that Madeline had his reddish hair. Maybe he wouldn't recognize the twin grins that resemble his brother Emmett's mischievous smirk. Or that Maddie can quirk her eyebrow like he did. I know that I thought about him every time I looked at them.

I had met Emmett Cullen at a frat party in May of my senior year at Washington University. My best friend Angela had joined a sorority so I often tagged along to parties with her and her "sisters". I wasn't really friendly with any of them but knew them enough for the usual hellos around school. The only two I knew a little better than the rest were Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale and that was only because Rosalie was Angela's "big sister" and Alice was Rosalie's best friend. In fact it was Alice that pointed out her brother Emmett to me that night. I was always shy but it was the end of the year, we were done with finals and getting ready to graduate. That's what brought Rosalie and Alice back, Angela graduating. So I decided to leave college life with a bang. I just didn't think I meant it literally.

When Alice noticed me staring at the guy in the living room by the keg at first she didn't say anything. This was good because I was knee deep in fantasy. He looked to be about 6'2" if I had to guess with reddish brown hair that went in all directions, beautiful green eyes, and full lips that were begging to be bit. His body was long and muscular and the dark was jeans and tight black band t-shirt showed it off perfectly. He looked up and caught my eye and I immediately blushed and diverted my eyes to anywhere that wasn't near him. As I did that I noticed the other girls, far prettier girls that were staring at him. I chanced a quick peek back at him and he was still looking at me. He gave me a half smile, tipped his cup to me and took a drink. That's when Alice told me it was her brother. Through out the night I was in different rooms but always knew where he was. Every so often he would catch me looking at him and once or twice I caught him looking my way.

I went out into the backyard for some fresh air and sat down at the picnic table near the end of their backyard. I could still hear the party and the few people that were outside smoking but it was quiet enough for me to get lost in my thoughts. I'd like to say I thought over my college life or my plans for the future but my thoughts were not that illustrious. I was thinking about Alice's brother whose name I didn't even catch. So yeah, imagine my surprise when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" Mmmm, velvet sex voice. I turned around and lo and behold, Alice's brother was standing in front of me.

"Yeah sure." Did I mention I was a lit major? I am a wordsmith.

He held out his hand and said, "I'm Emmett Cullen. I think you may know my sister Alice?"

"Bella. I know Alice but not very well."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. Are you graduating too?"

"Yep." Like I said. Word. Smith.

He laughed a little and then turned his attention back to his red Solo cup. By this point I am kicking myself and calling myself every name in the book. I've talked to guys, I've had boyfriends, hell I've even had sex. So how come I couldn't think of a damn thing to say to him?

"So Edward, are you in school?"

"I graduated two years from UCLA."

Now I could bore you with the rest of our conversation but it wasn't very interesting or earth shattering. We didn't solve world peace or end world hunger so let's just say that at some point I looked over at him and the next thing I know we're kissing. I'm talking open mouth, tongues, panting kissing. Next thing I know (or want to share) I'm waking up in my bed, sans clothes. You can guess the rest. Flash forward six years and change.

I rush the girls into the tiny ER of Forks Memorial and give their information to Louise who surprise, surprise has known me all my life so this visit isn't such a shock. After I finish all the necessary paperwork she asks if I want her to call m y father Charlie, the Chief of Police, but I decline. If it's nothing serious I don't want to worry him.

"Will the girls be seeing Dr. Gerandi? They're really only comfortable with him." This is utter bullshit but I'm trying to avoid Emmett's brother and yes, will use my daughters to ensure that.

"Sorry hon, he's on vacation. Dr.'s Cullen are on call today."

Dr.'s? There are two Dr. Cullen's here? I remember Angela saying Alice's dad was a doctor so maybe I still had a chance. But I still wasn't done.

"Dr. Emmett Cullen? I knew his sister in college."

"No it's his brother Edward, and his…"

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I turn around to see a stunning blond in a lab coat coming towards me.

"Rosalie Hale?" I am stunned, she still looks the same.

She reaches me and we give each other a hug that belies our relationship. But it's what girls do.

"It's Rosalie Hale-Cullen now. Doctor actually."

"That's great Rosalie! So you married Edward?"

"We, no. I married Emmett!"

And here my jaw drops, my heart slams against my chest wall and tears are threatening.

"Oh wow," I manage to squeak out, "that's great." I am lying, its horrible news.

"So what have you been up to?" Seriously? She's a doctor? I'm in an ER what does she think I'm up to?

"Well…," I begin.

"Bella, you can bring the girls to curtain 3." Saved by Jessica Stanley, a nurse here and a friend from high school. Now how do I get the girls back there without Rosalie seeing? I am not ashamed of my daughters I just don't want their Daddy's wife to see them. I'll be on Jerry Springer next week. Luckily before she can ask questions, Rose is called away telling me we need to get together and that Edward will be seeing us today.

I bring the girls back to curtain 3, sit them on the bed and we wait. And wait. And wait. Finally I hear some shuffling behind the curtain and I hear Jessica talking to Dr. Cullen and giving them the girls' information. When I hear his beautiful, velvet voice I freeze. They sound identical. I wonder if Edward and Emmett are twins. It would explain why I had twins when there are none in my family tree. They both come in and I am shocked again. Standing before me is Emmett Cullen. But Jessica is introducing him as Edward Cullen. What the hell is going on here? When he looks up from the chart the recognition is instant. He stands there, chart in hands, not saying anything.

All I can think is that I have to get my girls out of here. This can't be happening. What am I going to do? Why is this happening? After what seems like hours, he composes himself and I think I detect a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Ms. Swan," polite motherfucker, "what brings you here today?"

Before I can say anything Jessica jumps right in, "oh, the Maddie and Lizzie were playing on their new trampoline and fell off." She smiles at them.

He barely looks over at my, at our, daughters, when his eyes are back on me. Now they look accusing.

"You let 6 year olds play on a trampoline?" Obviously I am a horrible mother. And now Mama Bear comes out.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen," I sneer, "but maybe you can take a look at them before calling Social Services on me?"

Jessica is bewildered, Dr. Cullen looks ashamed and Maddie and Lizzie have no idea what is going on.

"Pardon me, Ms Swan. Of course I'll have a look at them." Oh shit.

When he does turn his attention towards them I know the precise moment he is suspect. His back goes rigid, his head does a slight double take and there is a distinct intake of breath. Apparently I'll have a lot of explaining to do and very soon. But I'm too busy cursing out that damn trampoline.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Feral and Ferla, LittleMissWhitlock and Silvertwi for their continued support and just being completely awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the last one for January. I am planning on doing WitFit again for February as well as starting to get a story together.**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Tart

We were laying lazily in bed on a Saturday afternoon when he reached over and brought his fingers to my mouth. I opened willingly and was pleased with the delicious taste of raspberries and flaky crust. As I took the pastry into my mouth, I let my tongue gently brush against the pad of his thumb. He groaned and gave me a sinful look before attacking my ribs with his long, beautiful hands. I screeched and was laughing so hard I was losing my breath. He just grinned at me and kept tickling. It was perfect.

Every so often, when work was killing either of us we would spend a Saturday in bed, shutting out the rest of the world. We always indulged in things that we normally wouldn't. Decadent desserts, mimosas all day, and other shall we say libations that were rare for our seven year relationship. I liked it because it reminded me of the beginning of our relationship. The newness and wonder of getting to know someone, He liked it because we had sex all day (c'mon, he's a man), and I guess it reminded him of the beginning too.

So here we are on our nice comfy bed, naked and he's feeding me a heavenly raspberry tart. I love those damn little pies. I love these days. It's our time to regroup and sometimes put the focus back on us. We could be serious or childish here. It was a safe zone, neutral like Switzerland. Some of our biggest decisions were made on these Saturdays. Edward first told me he loved me, I had asked him to move in with me, he had asked me to marry him, all on a Saturday like this. When put in that perspective it was my turn to drop the bomb.

I thought for sure he had already suspected, I mean he's a doctor he should suspect. But he hasn't said anything to me about my increased sexual appetite, or my crying fests, or the fact that I have weird cravings. I hated raspberries, he knew this but was feeding them to me and I was chowing down like it was ambrosia. He would smirk at me, get that other look he has, the one that says I can't get anything by him. And I never could.

I liked it though. I was never one for playing games and neither was Edward. I think that's one of the reasons we worked so well. From the beginning we both told things like they were. But this was big, huge, monumental. We were going to be parents. Finally. After four years of trying we were going to have a baby. Actually we were having two but he couldn't know that so at least I could surprise him a little.

Before he could feed me another piece of my new favorite food I laid the little ultrasound photo on his chest. Now to me you couldn't really see much, but like I said, he's a doctor so maybe he could tell from this one that there were two babies. He picked it up and looked at it and one second I saw both joy and sadness pass through his eyes.

"Bella? Are you? Are we?"

"Yes love, we are pregnant." I made sure not to give anything else away.

"And the doctor is positive?"

"Doesn't the picture speak for itself?"

"Actually the last couple of weeks speak for itself but yeah, the picture confirms it. But why would you be getting a sonogram already?"

I knew this would come up. And because he was Edward he would accept my answer and not hold a grudge.

"Baby, you were so broken when I miscarried again that I wanted to make sure that this was going to happen before I told you."

"I wasn't the only one that was broken Bella."

"I know that but you didn't see yourself afterwards."

He gave me a sad smile and gently kissed my lips.

"We're having a baby."

"Technically I'll be actually having the baby."

"Shut it wench, you're spoiling my moment. Can I call Carlisle and Esme?"

"Sure but don't you want to see the other pictures?"

"There's more?" My man was so excited.

"Well there's one more."

"Oh, ok." Now he sounds like someone kicked his puppy.

"Well the first one doesn't really give the full effect."

"There's a 'full effect'?"

"Yeah since you can't see them both on the one."

"I want to see them both…Both? BOTH?" Now I have his attention.

"Yup, both. Apparently twins run on one of our sides of the family." I say this sarcastically because hello, he's a twin as is his mother.

"We're having twins?! Two babies! I have got to call my mom and dad."

He hops out of bed and runs around looking for a phone. I sit and smile then reach over to his side of the bed. I pick up the rest of the tart and begin to eat it. I could hear him coming back into the room, telling his mom to get his dad on the phone. As I'm wiping the crumbs from my mouth, I can't help but think how sweet life is going to be.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've been fail so far this month w/WitFit. I've only done one. In my defense my sister was in the hospital for 5 days so its been a bit crazy. This one is just some Bella and Alice fluff. I just want to say how humbled I am by all the positive responses I've gotten, especially because they are from great writers! The last few days has seen a spike in my reviews and hits and it makes me squee like a fangirl! I kind of feel initiated into the fandom world and its because of these lovely ladies! I pimp their stories at the end!**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: **Dialogue Flex**: "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she laughed

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

We've had this same fight every week for 5 years. We do not deter from it. It's our "thing." We have known each other since we were in the womb; our mothers being best friends. We were born two weeks apart. She is my best friend, the sister I never had. We have always agreed on everything. Except for this. We have never fought. Except for this. We were undivided. Except for this.

"Bell-ah." Ugh I hated when she did that.

"Just once listen to me. Please. I am your best friend. I love you. I would not steer you wrong."

"Alice, let me ask you a question. In five years have I ever backed down? That's 52 weeks a year, 260 times, have I ever relented?"

"Well, no. But I will not give up!"

"And I will continue to wear it."

"Bella. Honey. Sweetie," uh-oh here it comes, "you will not catch any guy's eyes, let alone Edward's wearing that monstrosity."

"Alice. Honey. Sweetie. My grandmother made this for me. You remember my Grammy? We used to have sleep overs at her house. She taught us how to build a fort when we were five. She rented us 'R' rated movies when we were eleven. She showed us how to become blood sisters when we were twelve."

"I am aware of all this Bella. It doesn't mean that wearing _that_ is a good idea. Grammy meant as much to me as she did to you. And trust me she would put your teenage happiness above respecting her from the grave."

So here's the crux of our relationship. My Grammy, whom I loved as if she were my own mother, had made plenty of clothes, jewelry and other knick-knacks throughout my life. But this necklace she made me for my 12th birthday. It was the last birthday I had with her. I felt the need to wear it about once a week just to be close to her. It wasn't the prettiest necklace I owned, in truth it probably was the ugliest necklace I owned. But she made it for me, with her arthritic hands, and cataract ridden eyes. I treasured it above everything else she ever gave me.

Watch how I can manipulate my best friend.

"Alice, this was the last gift she ever made me. Remember my birthday? She was so proud and wanted me to open her present last? The look of pride on her face that she made me that because my mom refused to buy me one?"

"Yeah I remember. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she laughed.

When we were twelve, charm necklaces were the rage. Yes, I said rage. Like I said my mother refused to buy me one. I never knew why, I just knew she was ruining my life. I spent weeks crying to my Grammy about it. Then on my birthday, when I opened my present from her it was a charm necklace that she had made. I don't know how but she managed to find small chain linked metal and spray painted it neon pink. Then she must have taken some Monopoly game pieces and fashioned them to the necklace. It really was hideous. But she was so happy to give me something I wanted I vowed to her I would always wear it. And I did.

So for five years, 52 weeks a year, 260 times total, my best friend and I would fight this out. I always insisted it was an ice breaker, she insisted it was a deal breaker. It was our ritual, our way of remembering Grammy. And we wouldn't change it for anything.

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

**The fics I'm pimping: **(and they all put up with my incessant questions!)

**Gloaming by readingmama **New story that I'm hooked on, totally outside the box! Its completely different and I can't wait to see where it goes.

**The Hunt by AcrossTheSkyInStars **New story that is totally her own and its brilliant (even though she said I was ancient ;) )

**A Silver Tongue- il-bel-mondo **I **_hound_** her with questions and she totally puts up with me! The writing is superb and when Bella gets a few drinks in her the results are amazing.

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**You can follow me on twitter, my name is wytchwmn75!**

**Review or I'll hex you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is part of Chapter 11: Evil so if you haven't read that one this might not make sense. Its also the second time I've done a continuation. Its one of the front runners for my first story. I hope you all like it!**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)/: M, part of Chapter 11:Evil

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: **Phrase Catch**: Repeat the following phrase to yourself five times, open a blank document and begin: "The jury is still out."

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

I paced anxiously up and down the hallway. My heels clicked against the tile in a steady beat that seemed to lull me. My lips moved with silent words only I could hear. I'm sure I looked crazy. But I didn't care. For days I had breathed this. I had slept this. I had lived this. I had no more answers than I did that night I had walked home from spending the night with Alice and Rose. The night I had been attacked in my forest. The night I became a victim. The night that the Cullen boys had saved me.

It was also the one and only time Edward Cullen (or as I liked to call him Saveward) talked to me. Touched me. Cared for me. He brought me back to my house where a frantic Charlie came bursting out of the house. Edward had explained to him what had happened. Now when I say explain I mean lie. I know I was under "stress" but I also know what I saw. I saw that man fly into a tree. I just don't know how it happened. The only logical conclusion was that Emmett, by far the biggest of the three, had somehow managed to toss him off me in such a way that he appeared to fly.

The explanation that Edward promised never came. He never called me 'sweetheart' again. It had been a month and he had barely looked at me. But I knew he watched me. I could feel it. In my room at night I would thrash around in my bed with visions of the attack. Somehow though I always woke refreshed, like I had slept well. I had that sense of peace that I had had when Edward carried me home. He had to be getting in my room, which just made me feel crazier than I already did. Yet, he continued to act as he did in the beginning. I was so confused. Especially since his brothers took an active role in my life these days. It was sweet but stifling. I didn't need bodyguards, I needed answers. I needed Edward to supply those answers.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and when I turned around there stood the boy that I had recently hung all my hopes on. Before I knew what I was doing, I launched myself into him and he wrapped his arms around me. It was like I never left. It was like I was home. I felt calm all at once. We didn't speak, we just held onto each other. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. Minutes, hours, days. I just knew that I felt whole again. I didn't feel like a victim, I felt like a survivor.

He pulled away from me eventually, looked towards the courtroom doors and raised his eyebrow in question.

"The jury is still out," I said.

"Don't worry, there's no way they would set him free. Especially after what he did to you."

I swear I could hear venom dripping in his words.

"You can't know that Edward." I think that's the first time I ever said his name. He must have thought that too because his eyes got a little brighter.

"But I do know that Bella. I have faith in humanity. So should you."

"So you're talking to me?"

"No, I just figured you'd need a shoulder today."

"Oh." Seriously? What was his game? "Does that mean I only have today?"

He knew what I was asking. I knew what I was asking.

"Bella, I know I said I would explain but I just don't think it's possible right now."

"You called me Sweetheart."

"Emmett called you Honey."

"You carried me."

"You wouldn't let either of my brothers."

"You called yourself a monster."

"You…" Ha! I had him and he knew it.

Just then Alice and Rose came walking towards us with Jasper and Emmett. Yeah, somehow his brothers managed to snag my best friends but he wouldn't give me the time of day. Except for now. Jasper smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder but Emmett had to engulf me in a bear hug. He said it was our "thing." Whatever. All I knew was that I had a lot more contact with Edward's brothers when all I really wanted was more contact with him.

The brothers had walked down the hall a bit whispering and throwing angry looks towards Edward while Rose and Alice tried to act as if we spent every afternoon on a courthouse. Apparently one of them must have read somewhere that it's a good idea to try and keep things as normal as possible in this type if situation.

Alice was the first to take the plunge. "So what's going on?"

"The jury is still out."

Now Rose, "and Edward?"

"The jury is still out."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is Edward's POV from Chapter 20 and its for readingmama who asked for it.**

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Headstrong

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O (**

I didn't want to go to the courthouse. I didn't want to hear the lecture from my brothers for the millionth time. I didn't want to see her in yet again another vulnerable position. But most of all, I didn't want to want those things.

I've lived a long life and I can honestly say that nothing had ever scared me like that night in the woods. I went and made promises to her I had no business making. It just wasn't me I would be putting in danger if I told her but my whole family. I really did want to give her the answers she was looking for. I felt an unexplainable pull towards this girl from the moment I saw her. She soon became all I could think about. My brothers and I were out hunting when I saw a flash of her in the madman's mind. I took off with my brothers following close behind me. I am still astounded at the total trust they have in me that they followed without any explanation.

Thankfully we got there in time for him to do anything more heinous than he had already done. And as much as I wanted to dispose his body, Jasper made me see reason. Emmett was talking to her, trying to calm her but it wasn't working. He tried to get Jasper to help him but it wasn't working. Jasper and I came up with a plan and as I walked towards Emmett I noticed her visibly begin to relax. The only problem is Emmett also noticed. He insisted I take her home . After I talked to her and let her know what was going on I picked her up and that was it for me. The minute my hands touched her I was lost. The second I held her in my arms I was found.

It was that thought that was in my mind as I stood outside the county courthouse willing myself to not go in. So I walked up the steps and pulled open the heavy wooden door and I felt it. The hum of vibration that happened whenever Bella was around. I felt at peace immediately and could see her at the end of the long hallway pacing. I walked towards her now unable to stop the pull. She didn't hear me approach so I cleared my throat as to not startle her. I had noticed she had been skittish this last month.

She turned around and hurled herself at me. I caught her in my arms. I held onto her tightly, silently asking for her forgiveness for being so distant. Having her in my arms again was heaven. She belonged there, close enough for me to always protect her. And love her. Yes, I loved Bella Swan. I was in love with a human. I had tried my hardest to stay away, even when my brothers began to date her two best friends, proving to me it could be done but I couldn't chance hurting her.

My brothers didn't understand why, as Jasper said, I "wouldn't let myself be happy." They didn't see her eyes the night she was attacked. The fear in them was palpable. I promised myself I would always be around to watch over her and would never let anything hurt her again. Especially me. I didn't trust myself to not hurt her. It wasn't just physically that I was worried about hurting her but emotionally as well. I knew that if we were to be together I would never be able to keep anything from her. How does one tell the girl he's in love with that he too is a monster? That although that vermin had hurt her with hate, I could hurt her with love? A hug, A kiss, a stroke of her cheek with just too much pressure could end her. I had tried to explain this to my brothers until Emmett had told me to stop being a "Nancy boy" and "get over" myself. I untangled myself from the embrace.

"The jury is still out," she said. I could tell from her eyes how deflated she felt.

"Don't worry, there's no way they would set him free. Especially after what he did to you."

I felt the venom pool in my mouth as I said this. If they did set him free he wouldn't last long. This I knew.

"You can't know that Edward." I think that's the first time she ever said my name and I would beg to hear her say it again.

"But I do know that Bella. I have faith in humanity," and I was not human, "so should you."

"So you're talking tome?"

"No, I just figured you'd need a shoulder today."

"Oh. Does that mean I only have today?"

I knew what she was asking. I just wasn't sure what I would say.

"Bella, I know I said I would explain but I just don't think it's possible right now."

I really am a jackass. That was the best I could come up with? I could see her frustration at me.

"You called me Sweetheart." I call you love now.

"Emmett called you Honey."

"You carried me."

"You wouldn't let either of my brothers." Thank god.

"You called yourself a monster."

"You…" Damn! She was on to me.

Luckily my brothers and Rose and Alice were coming towards us. Jasper smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder but Emmett had to pick her up in a bear hug. He said it was their "thing." I think he did it just to piss me off. All I knew was that my brothers were getting a lot more physical with Bella than I was. And they weren't hurting her.

I eyed my brothers and we walked down the hall a bit to talk privately. They were all ready to start yelling at me if the looks on their faces was any indication so I cut that off immediately.

"I can't stay away from her any longer."

Jasper smiled and Emmett punched me in the arm.

"It's about time dumb ass." Emmett was always so eloquent.

"I've explained my reasons enough. Just help me come up with a way to win Bella's heart."


	22. Chapter 22

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: **Dialogue Flex**: "What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted.

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

Bella Swan knew the difference between right and wrong. After all her father Charlie was the Chief of Police. However, where things were usually black and white for Charlie, Bella knew there was always a shade of gray to everything. Sometimes this put her in precarious situations with Charlie, especially when he saw it as black and she knew it was gray.

So it was no surprise when Charlie came home from work one Tuesday night seething with anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted.

"Daddy," she knew when to play _that_ particular card, "it's not…"

"Don't you 'Daddy' me young lady. This is serious. And don't tell me it's not what I think because it is exactly what I think! You're going to be grounded until your hair turns gray. Now go to your room."

Oh no, she thought, he's going to send me to my room. Where my stereo, TV and computer are. The horror. Charlie had seen her smirk so instead he told her to sit at the table. He stomped up the stairs and Bella heard him enter her room. Soon after she could make out his mutterings and heard things being moved around. She knew then that he meant business. He had made several trips from her room to the small guestroom down the hall. This really made her nervous. Obviously he was taking all her technologic luxuries away from her. Then she heard hammering. What the hell was he doing, she wondered. She prayed silently that he would forget about the cell phone.

Ten minutes later Charlie came back downstairs and stood directly in front of her. He held out his hand and even though she knew what he wanted she wouldn't budge.

"Isabella Marie. Hand. Me. The. Cell. Phone."

"But what if there's an emergency and I need to get in contact with you?"

"Well since you'll only be leaving the house to go to school you don't need to worry about it."

"And if something happens at school?"

"Then the school will call me. Bella just because I'm lax on some things doesn't mean I was born yesterday. Now give me the phone."

"Fine. But you're ruining my life."

"Funny I was going to tell you that _you _were ruining your life."

"How would you know? You won't even let me explain!"

"That's right I won't. Because you are the child and I am the parent!"

"What…you're…I'm? Are you kidding me? If you're not at work you're down at Billy's. I spend more time in this house then you do."

"Bella, go to your room. We'll talk again once we've both calmed down."

Bella went up the stairs, making much more noise than her father had before her and slammed her bedroom door shut for dramatic effect. Her room looked like someone robbed it. There were empty spaces where all her beloved machines had once been. Their wires splayed on her desk, TV stand and dresser. Her room looked bare. She looked at her window that faced the front yard and her heart stopped.

"Oh shit." He had nailed her window shut. That could only mean one thing.

He knew.


End file.
